Hermione's Trials
by Tina101
Summary: Hermione's pregnant, and Ron's not here. When he finally gets back, things start to go down hill. Mostly Hermione and Ron, with Harry and Ginny on the sidelines. A SEQUEL TO CHRISTMAS BREAK!
1. The Begining of a Romance

Chapter 1 

Ginny returned to Hogwarts after Christmas vacation but was constantly worried about how Harry and Ron were doing on their quest. She had limited friends. everyone treated her differently; their sympathetic stares made her remember what her brother and boyfriend were doing. So she was mostly with Neville and Luna. Neville and Luna actually understood her fears and the reality of the war.

"Ginny! Look at the owl!" Neville announced during breakfast one morning. Ginny's head shot up to find Hedwig landing by her plate. She looked at Professor McGonagall, who nodded slightly. One could never be too careful with the war; especially those closest to Harry.

"Hedwig, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked, gently stroking the bird. Hedwig cooed and held out her leg, revealing a letter. Ginny took off the letter, and Hedwig left.

"Who's it from?" Neville asked.

Ginny replied, "Harry. It's from Harry." She quickly read the letter and told Neville what it said. "He and Ron are visiting my brother Charlie in Egypt. They were home last week, but they left today," she paused to scan the letter some more. "Hermione's been feeling sick, but Ron thinks she's just worried."

"What's that?" Dean asked, pointing at a scrap of paper on the table. Neville and Ginny had forgotten that they weren't alone at the moment. Ginny unfolded the paper. It looked like it had been stuffed in the envelope hastily at the last possible minute. The handwriting on it was distinctly female. On it were two words, _D.A._ and _Galleon_. When she showed it to Neville, he asked what it meant.

"I don't know. I'm going to go now," Ginny replied as she stood up, and gathered her belongings. Neville simply watched as Ginny dashed out of the Great Hall. It was normal for her to just leave meals unexpectedly. As Ginny passed Luna, she slipped her the note.

That evening, Ginny found the Galleon Hermione had been talking about. It had fallen to the bottom of her trunk under several loose articles of clothing. The serial number changed into that day's date. Someone, most-likely Hermione, wanted to meet. The oddest part was, Hermione left school with Harry and Ron. For her to come back, even for a few hours, made no sense.

"I have to go," she quickly told her roommates, and she rushed out the door. Downstairs, she ran into Neville.

"Oh! Sorry Neville," Ginny exclaimed as she caught her breath.

"It's okay. I see you understood Hermione's message," Neville said. Ginny nodded. They walked to the Room of Requirement. Luna was waiting outside the door.

"Ready?" she asked in her usual dreamy voice. She, Neville and Ginny all entered the Room of Requirement together.

When the trio went inside, they found Hermione crouched down against the wall with her head in her hands.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Ginny exclaimed as she rushed to her side. Luna reached past Neville and closed the door so no one would see them. Ginny sat next to Hermione, and Hermione rested her head on her shoulder.

"Harry thought it would be a good idea to hold D.A. meetings again. Just incase," she explained in a weak voice. Ginny knew what that meant. Hermione needed something to keep her mind off Ron and Harry's mission. Neville noticed that Hermione had been crying. Her cheeks were streaked with distinct tear marks. Neville also noticed that Hermione's arms were tightly wrapped around her stomach.

"Hermione, if you're so sick, then why did you come?" Luna asked.

"I had already sent Ginny the note. It was too late," she explained.

"Come on," Ginny said firmly as she helped Hermione to her feet. "There's an extra bed in my dorm-."

"No, I need to go home. I can't stay here"

Neville exclaimed, "You can't leave in your condition! It'll be fine for you to stay." Hermione picked up her bag by her feet.

"Luna, go find Professor McGonagall. Tell her what's wrong," Ginny ordered. Luna nodded, and left. "Neville, help me get Hermione to the Common Room." Slowly, the three made their way to Gryfindor Tower.

When they got into the Common Room, Dean and Seamus rushed over to them. It was still early, so most people were gathered around in their typical small groups.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean asked over the chattering students.

"I thought she wasn't coming back," Seamus added.

"She's sick," Ginny replied, ignoring Seamus. A small crowd began to form around them.

"Our dorm is empty, take her up there," Seamus offered. "I can keep people out until someone arrives."

"Thanks, Seamus," Ginny said gratefully. The crowd around them had grown.

"That's Harry Potter's friend!" someone, probably a first year, called out. The Common Room began to buzz with excitement.

"Get her upstairs!" Seamus yelled over the noise. People pressed the group, making Hermione feel horribly cramped and Closter phobic.

Ginny and Dean rushed Hermione upstairs, where she immediately lay down on Ron's old bed. She gently ran her fingers over the quilt as if absorbing any trace of Ron left in the fabric.

"What happened?" Dean asked Ginny quietly. They stood in the far corner so Hermione wouldn't hear them.

"Don't know," Ginny replied. She came to do something, but she was too sick. Something's wrong, Hermione's keeping something from us." Professor McGonagall came rushing into the room.  
"What happened?" she demanded

"Hermione's sick. We figured out her message; by the time we got to her, she was a wreck," Ginny explained.

"Why don't we go outside?" the Professor suggested as she motioned towards the door. Ginny glanced at Hermione's figure. She appeared to be sleeping.

"I'll stay. You two probably have more answers then me," Dean offered.

"Thanks," whispered Ginny.

"Okay, now you can tell me what happened," Professor McGonagall said firmly to Neville and Ginny and when they got outside the dorm.

"We went to the Room of Requirement, just like we used to," Neville started. Professor McGonagall nodded. She knew about the D.A. meetings; all the Order members did.

"When we went in, Hermione was crying. Harry wrote that she's just worried about them," Ginny continued.

Professor McGonagall asked, "And you disagreed." Ginny nodded.

"Well, if they just left today, why would Hermione be in such a state?" Ginny replied. "I mean, sure I miss Harry, but I don't get all depressed the day he leaves. He's doing the right thing." Her face clouded with worry and doubt.

"Could things be different between Ron and Hermione?" Neville asked. Ginny stopped to think.

"I honestly wouldn't know. They have been slightly closer, but it's been progressive relationship."

"Thank you Ms. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom. Now, how to get her to the Burrow." She paused. "How about Floo Powder."

"No," Ginny shook her head. "My Mum probably has a fire going. Too dangerous."  
"I could walk off grounds, and Apparate with her," McGonagall suggested.

"Actually, Professor, you don't have to leave school. Apparation lessons are right now. The rule's lifted." Neville explained.

"Excellent. I'll take her now, thank you both." Professor McGonagall then went to get Hermione.

Hermione was still curled up on Ron's old bed, fast asleep. Even in her sleep she looked stressed and sickly. Professor McGonagall sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Hermione," she said softly, as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Hermione, can you hear me?" she asked. Hermione nodded and sat up. "I'm going to take you back to the Burrow now," McGonagall explained. Hermione firmly grasped her arm, but the other one was still wrapped around her stomach. In an instant, they were gone. The travel made Hermione want to throw up, and she struggled not to. The spinning stopped, and they were at the door to the Burrow. Professor McGonagall tapped lightly on the door, and the figure sitting at the table quickly got up.

"Oh, Hermione," cooed Mrs. Weasley as she opened the door and saw who it was.

"Sorry to disturb you, Molly," Professor McGonagall said.

"It's okay Minerva. I was going to wait up anyway," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Ginny was worried about Hermione; I thought it would be best if I made sure she got back safely."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said quietly.

"Feel better, Hermione," Professor McGonagall said as she gave Hermione a quick hug. She then disappeared with a _pop_.

"Do you mind telling me what's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she sat Hermione at the table. The fire had burned down, leaving only glowing embers. Hermione began to sob. Her whole body shook. Mrs. Weasley laid a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione began to shake her head.

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said gently. "Everyone else's working. Nobody's here but us. You can tell me anything." Tears fell off Hermione's cheeks and onto the smooth wooden surface of the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Hermione said over and over again. Mrs. Weasley drew her close to her in a comforting hug. "I'm, I'm going to have a baby," she finally managed to choke out. Mrs. Weasley looked into her brown eyes. They held no lies.

"And the Father?" she stopped to think. Ron! He seemed unusually protective of Hermione before he and Harry left, both times. "Ron," she whispered. Hermione began to cry even harder, if that was even possible. She then got up form the table, and rushed out of the room. "Hermione, wait!" Mrs. Weasley pleaded. But she was gone. Just then, Fleur and Bill came home from work to find Mrs. Weasley in a state of shock.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Bill asked, sitting next to her.

"Fleur, I need you to go talk to Hermione," Mrs. Weasley replied, completely ignoring Bill.

"I'll go right now," Fleur said, and she left the room.

"Mum, can you _please_ tell me what the matter is?" Bill pleaded.

"I'm going to sleep. Please tell Fleur I'll talk to her later," she said quietly. Bill watched hopelessly as his mother retreated to her bedroom.

Fleur mounted the rickety old stairs all the way up to Hermione and Ginny's bedroom. Mrs. Weasley's strange behavior was really worrying her.

"Hermione?" Fleur asked, as she knocked on the door to the twin's old room.

"Go away!" Hermione snapped.

"It is just me. Zere is nothing to worry about." Fleur leaned against the wall outside of the bedroom.

"Yes there is. You don't understand.

"Zen explain it to me."

"I CAN"T!" she yelled. "Will you just GO AWAY!?"

"Fine. Just know zat you can always talk to me." Fleur reluctantly left Hermione alone. Perhaps a good night's sleep would do her some good.

Hermione heard Fleur's footsteps as she walked away. She sat in the chair by the window crying all night. Her life was over. How would her parents react? Her father! he hated Ron! This would surely lead to another legendary fight in the Granger household. When the red sun began to rise, Hermione realized how tired she was. The second her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

Mrs. Weasley calmly explained the situation at breakfast the following morning.

"We need to be there for Hermione, but give her her space," she explained. No on could believe it. Hermione and Ron were having such a serious relationship, and nobody had noticed. Something like this was huge. Ron's reaction would be critical to the rest of their relationship.

"So, what now?" Bill asked.

"Just, go to work. I guess," his Mother replied. "Just act like it's a normal day."

"But it's not!" Bill argued.

Fleur said, "I 'ave zee day off. I can go talk to 'ermione" She then got up, and went upstairs to escape the mounting tension in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley gave her husband and son each a hug before they left for work.

"Don't worry, Mum," Bill said. "Everything'll work out." With that, he was gone with a _pop_.

When Fleur went up to Hermione's room, she found the door unlocked. Hermione was sitting in the over-stuffed chair by the window. She had a blanket wrapped around her, and she was crying. Sleep had not claimed her for long, so she got up to continued trying to find a way to tell her parents.

"Molly told us. I want to be zee first one to say, 'Congratulations,'" said Fleur quietly.

"I can't believe how _stupid_ I was. Ron's gone, and I don't know what's going to happen," Hermione replied in a ghost-like voice. Fleur moved next to Hermione.

"Do you love 'im?"

"What!?"

"Do you love 'im?"

"Of course I love him. I just didn't expect this." Hermione then threw-up in the pail next to her and waved it away with her wand. "I really want to be alone right now."

"I understand. Would you like some breakfast?" Hermione gagged at the mention of food. "You let me know. Bill and I say, "Congratulations.'" Hermione simply stared, stone-faced, out the window until Fleur was gone. Soon, she couldn't help but think about where Ron was at that very moment and if he was thinking about her.

Fleur left, and Hermione was alone. She spent the next week locked in her room. Mrs. Weasley would leave a tray outside her door. Sometimes the tray would be empty, but most of the time, it would remain untouched. Tonks and Lupin visited at the end of the week. By then, the whole Order knew and were asked if they saw Ron, to tell him to return home immediately.

"How is she?" Lupin asked Mrs. Weasley when they arrived.

"Horrible, Remus," Mrs. Weasley replied in a pained voice. "She won't come out of her room. Fleur talked to her about a week ago. She won't come out of her room, and she barely eats. It's not healthy for anyone, especially someone in her…condition."

"And her parents?"

"They're traveling, we can't get a hold of them." Tonks offered to go talk to Hermione.

"You can try. I've been trying all week," Mrs. Weasley explained. Tonks, like everyone else couldn't talk to Hermione. They thought she didn't hear them, but she did. She would sit by the door and listen.

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said one day. "Hermione, there's a letter here for you." Hermione could hear the envelope slide under the door. She was standing in front of the mirror, with her shirt pulled up. It was the first of June, making Hermione around 4 months pregnant. She saw the letter, and immediately recognized the handwriting.

"Oh, Ron!" she whispered.

_My Dearest Hermione_ it read. _Mum signs each letter with, 'Please hurry home. Hermione really needs you.' I have tried to return home, but I have been working with Harry. You are hopefully getting this letter on June 1__st__. I'll be coming home on June 2__nd__. That's right, tomorrow. I love you so much, and I have a very special gift for you. All my love, Ron._ Hermione began to cry, but for the first time in months, it was tears of joy.

She stood up, and felt dizzy. Come to think of it, she had felt dizzy all day.

"It's just in my head," she thought. Just to be sure, Hermione decided to go see Mrs. Weasley. The door was unlocked, and slightly open when Hermione couldn't take it. Her head felt light, and her knees gave was. That night, hours later, visiting George noticed the door slightly ajar.

"Hey, Mum," he said when he got to the kitchen. "Hermione's door's open."

"Open?" Fred asked as he came up behind his brother.

"Yeah. It's kinda open, but I don't know where she is. I was in the bathroom."

"I'll go and see," Mrs. Weasley said, and she got up from the table.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked quietly as she pushed open the door. Hermione was still lying on the floor. "Oh Merlin," she breathed. "Fred! George!" The twins came pounding up the stairs and froze in the doorway. Hermione was lying on the floor with one arm over her stomach and the other by her head.

"What happened?" George asked.

"I don't know. Just mover her onto the bed," their mother directed. The twins gently picked up Hermione and laid her out on the bed before covering her up with a blanket.

"Now?" George asked.

"I don't know, George! If you would just let me think," Mrs. Weasley snapped. She left and returned with a steaming bowl of soup from the kitchen.

"I charmed this, so it'll stay warm for her," she explained as she put it on the side table.

"You aren't going to stay with her?" asked Fred.

"No," she sighed. "I'm afraid she won't eat it if I'm there." She herded the twins out of the room and quietly closed the door behind them.

When Hermione woke up, the sun was just about to rise. She was in bed. When did that happen? She then noticed the steaming bowl of soup next to her.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," she murmured. The chicken broth felt so good. Hermione hadn't eaten in days; to finally have something in her stomach was relaxing. Ron would be back in just a few hours, and everything would go back to normal. Hermione fell back asleep, and when she woke up around eleven, the bowl was gone. She showered in the bathroom next door, and changed into jeans and a loose-fitting pink t-shirt. She sat in her normal place, the chair by the window, and read a book. While she was reading, she felt herself being kicked in the lower stomach.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. The baby was kicking. "Just in time for you Father," Hermione whispered with a smile. The morning dragged on. By two o'clock in the afternoon, Hermione was dozing off in her chair.

Just before dinner, Harry and Ron arrived. There was much celebrating until Ron noticed Hermione's absence.

"Hey Mum, where's Hermione?" Ron asked. Everyone became quiet. Right away, Ron and Harry both knew that something was wrong; they were treading on very thin ice.

"Up in her room. You should go and talk to her. Alone," she added firmly. Harry glanced at Ron and continued to talk reluctantly to Mr. Weasley. As soon as she was sure that Ron was gone, Mrs. Weasley explained what was wrong with Hermione to Harry.

Harry shook his head in disbelief and said, "I never knew. Ron told me he and Hermione were having a relationship, but I didn't know it was _that_ serious. But it makes sense now. The way he would talk about her; the talking in his sleep, it all makes sense now."

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, laying a comforting hand on his arm. "It's not your fault. I'm just going to tell you what I told everyone else. Give them their space, but still give them support."

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley." Harry knew that this would be hard, after all, Ron and Hermione were his best friends.

"Oh and Harry, no more of this Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. You can call us Mum and Dad, if you wish," Mr. Weasley added. Harry nodded. He was finally part of a real family.

Ron slowly made his way upstairs. Something was _very_ wrong with the love of his life, and he didn't know what.

"Hermione?" he asked, as he softly knocked on the door. When he got no reply, he went in. Ron found Hermione asleep in the deep red, wingback chair by the window.

"Hermione," he said quietly as he crouched down in front of her, and brushed her brown hair out of her face. Hermione woke up with a start.

"Ron?" she murmured. Ron nodded. Hermione threw her arms around his neck, and began to sob. Ron stood up, bringing Hermione with him. His hands slid through her wild hair.

"Merlin, I missed you," he murmured against her hair. Hermione pulled him towards her, and kissed him. It felt good to fell his warm lips pressed against hers. Ron sat in the chair Hermione was sleeping on, and pulled her onto his lap. But when he tried to kiss her, she stopped him. "Hermione," Ron said. Hermione wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck, and rested her head against him. "What's up with the baggy shirt? You normally wear, I guess you could say, smaller shirts." When he pulled up the bottom of her shirt, in a teasing way, Ron noticed that Hermione had gained a fair amount of weight. "Mum said you weren't eating," he said, very confused, when Hermione shoved down her shirt.

"Ron," Hermione sighed. "I'm going to have a baby."

"A baby?" Ron then grabbed Hermione, and kissed her; hard. Sure, things were a little out of order, but it was still _his_ child! "Then I'm glad I got you this," Ron said as he fished something out of his pocket, making sure that Hermione couldn't see it. It was a diamond ring. "Hermione Granger," he said. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" Hermione was speechless. All she could do was nod, and hold out her hand. Ron slid the ring onto her finger, and kissed her again. They talked late into the night, and on one disturbed them.

Hermione curled up on Ron's lap as they lay in bed together. All of a sudden, she burst into a fresh wave of tears. Ron did his best to comfort her.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong? Talk to me, baby," he cooed.

"This is all wrong. We can't be parents; we're barely eighteen! We don't have jobs, we never finishes school. The war is reason enough to not have a baby! What are we going to do, Ron!?" Hermione cried. Ron shifted to he was facing Hermione.

"We're going to get through this…together. I wish you had told me about the baby earlier, that way I could be here with you. We're not alone in this; we have my family and your family." Hermione began to shake her head back and forth.

"My Dad's gonna flip! You know how he is. He has a…" Hermione desperately search for the right word. "Temper. He'll want me to get an abortion."

"A what?"  
"Kill the baby…my baby! I can't deal with that. Please don't make me do that." Ron wrapped his arms as tight as possible around Hermione.

"_No one_ is going to hurt our baby," he promised. "I'll make sure of that." Hermione seemed to relax in the familiar territory of Ron's arms. Ron still couldn't believe this. They had only had sex _once_, and it was barely even sex. Now, they were eighteen, without jobs, in the middle of a deadly war that could get them both killed and about to have a child.

"Ron, I'm tired," Hermione said, finally. She got up to change. When she took off her shirt, she felt Ron's arms around her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, giggling slightly at Ron's actions.. Ron buried his face into her hair.

"I want to see my child," he replied.

"Then you'll have to wait until November."

He moaned, "November?"

"But until then, you have me." She turned around in his arms. Ron smiled.

"But you have to let me change." He frowned, and sat on the bed.

Once Hermione had changed, she curled up next to Ron; the only man she had ever loved. When Harry went to see Hermione the next morning, he found the couple asleep. Ron's hand was over Hermione's stomach, and Hermione was curled up next to him. Harry noticed the ring on her finger. Despite all their bickering when they first met, Harry somehow knew they would end up like this.

**A/N: **I'm going to SLOWLY revise this story, so just hold on with me. I hope you like the changes I made!

Tina101


	2. The Struggle Begins

Chapter 2-The Struggle Begins 

Hermione was gone. She had to leave number 12 Grimmauld Place to go home. She fought it, everyone had. But her Father insisted. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were always fighting. Hermione would show up on occasion with a few cuts and bruises, but no one could prove anything. When the doorbell rang one night, Ron immediately rushed to the door. When he answered the door, he couldn't believe what he saw.

Hermione stood at the doorway with a black-eye, traces of a bloody nose, and numerous cuts and bruises. Slung over he back was what was left of her belongings in a backpack. The smile quickly fell off Ron's face.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"I tried to leave. I finally did. I was worried about the baby. He shot her," Hermione's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Come in." When Hermione started to walk inside, she passed out. Ron grabbed her, and lowered her to the ground. Just then, Professor Lupin came downstairs.

He stopped half-way down, and asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know," he replied. "She just collapsed. She tried to leave; she said that she was worried about the baby."

"I'll go get your Mother. Can you move her to the library?" Lupin asked. Ron nodded, and slid Hermione's backpack off her. He then picked her up, and carried her into the library.

Ron gently laid Hermione down on the couch, and brushed some hair out of her eyes. She did the right thing, the baby was due any day now, and if Hermione had stayed at home, who knows what would have happened? Ron quietly whispered her name, and rubbed her hand until his Mom came. Mrs. Weasley came in, and asked what had happened. Ron quickly explained.

"She said something about how he shot her. What does that mean?"

"A gun," Harry said from the door. "A gun in a muggle weapon that uses fire to shoot metal and lead at people. If used correctly, it can prove to be fatal."

Mrs. Weasley replied, "You know more about his then I do, Harry. I'll eave you, so you can check Hermione out."

"Yes, Mum. Ron would you stay with me?"

"Yeah," Ron said quietly.

Mrs. Weasley left, leaving the trio alone. Ron took off Hermione's jacket. Under it was the same pick t-shirt she wore almost everyday.

"Hey mate. What're those?" he asked Harry, pointing at a couple of cuts on Hermione's wrist. They looked neater, and deeper then the others.

"Oh God!" Harry breathed.

"Well, what are they?" Harry took Ron's place next to Hermione. Bother her wrists and the inside of her upper-arm were cut.

"You said Hermione had a bag. I need to see it."

"But-."

"Just go!" Ron ran out of the room, and returned only seconds later. Harry dug through, until he came across what he was looking for. A pocket-knife. Harry flicked open the blade; there was blood on it. He pulled Ron to over by the door, and spoke in a low voice.

"Some muggle teens hurt themselves, if they're under too much stress. They usually cut their wrists, but it could be their upper-arms, stomachs, or ankles. It depends."

"So, Hermoine did this to herself?"  
"Just the ones on her wrists and upper-arms. The rest was her Father." Hermione stirred, and woke up.

"Ron?" she called. Ron turned to leave, but Harry grabbed his arm.  
"Don't bring this up yet," he whispered as he pressed the pocket-knife into his hand.

Harry explained what was wrong to everyone in the kitchen.

"So, Hermione's killing herself?" Tonks asked, worried.

"No, it's like a suicide attempt, only different. It's meant to relieve stress. Hermione probably blames herself for everything going on in her life," Harry explained.

"But it isn't her fault," George spoke up.

Fred added, "Mostly."

"Fred!" everyone yelled.

"Sorry, but it's true. She _chose_ to get pregnant."

"Could we _please_ change the subject?" Mrs. Weasley demanded. She was more then happy for Ron and Hermione, but she didn't like to think about how Ron had gotten Hermione pregnant at such a young age.

"Well," Harry said at last. "I have to run out for a while. Anybody want to come?" George stepped up.

Hermione sat on the couch next to Ron. She had a blanket wrapped around her, and she was simply staring into the burning fire.

"Do you want to talk?" Ron asked her.  
"I can't believe it. My parents were fighting again. But his time, it was different. It started with me. That's how I ended up like this. My Dad the got out his gun. A gun is-."

"Harry told me already. I'm still slightly confused about what it is. But I understand it for the most part."

"My Dad got out his gun, and tried to kill me. Instead, he got my Mum. Realizing what he did, he shot himself."

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Ron said as he wrapped his arm around her. Hermione brushed him off, and quickly stood up, but froze.

Ron stood up next to her, and asked, "What's wrong?"  
"The baby."

"Is it kicking?"

"No, will you just listen? I'm having the baby!"

"The baby?"  
"Yes! Go and get your Mum!" Ron ran out of the room, and into Mad-Eye Moody.

"Watch it, Ron," he growled.

"Sorry," Ron said quickly as he kept running. He burst into the kitchen, and told his Mom that Hermione was in labor.

Meanwhile, Hermione sat on the loveseat, trying to comprehend everything. The contractions were much too close, and they were becoming increasingly painful. Ron and Mrs. Weasley found Hermione with her head in her hands. They ran into Tonk on their way to the library, and asked her to help.

"There's no time to get her to the hospital. She'll have to give birth here," Mrs. Weasley said as she helped Hermione lay on the floor. Ron waited nervously outside the library with Fred. Fred could sense his brother's stress, but didn't know what to do. After only an hour, Ron couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't take it! She's in so much pain, and I'm stuck out here!" he exclaimed.

Fred stood up next to Ron, and said, "I know, I know mate."

Tonks then came out. She looked unusually tired. Ever since Tonks and Professor Lupin started dating, Tonks had her usual glow back. The glow that disappeared after Sirius' death.

"Ron, Hermione wants you," she said.

"Okay," Ron replied. He slid past Tonks, and into the library. Tonks on the other hand, stayed with Fred.

"How is she?" he asked her.

"How does she sound?" Fred paused to hear Hermione's cries of pain.

He said, "Not good."

"Molly said that she'll be giving birth soon. That's why I had Ron go in."

Ron went into the library, and kneeled next to Hermione. She was lying on the carpet by the couch. Her hair was pulled back from her sweat covered face. Ron slid his hand into hers. She squeezed it so hard; he thought at least _some_ bones must have been broken.

"Okay, Hermione. I need you to push as hard as you can," Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione nodded quickly, and began to push. With a final cry of pain, Hermione had a healthy baby boy. Gasping, she fell back against the pillows behind her. Mrs. Weasley rushed the baby away, after exclaiming that it was a boy. Ron kissed Hermione, but to her, it was an empty kiss. She did just because she knew she should. Mrs. Weasley then handed Hermione the baby, and smiled.

"Do you know what you want to name him?" she asked. Both Ron and Hermione shook their heads. "Then I'll leave you two alone, so you can decide." She then left to tell everyone else.

Ron helped Hermione and the baby onto the couch. He then sat on the loveseat.

"Look at our beautiful baby, Ron," murmured Hermione. The baby had his Father's flaming red hair, and his Mother's rich hazel eyes.

"Beautiful just like you," Ron whispered.

"What?"

"Um, he's gorgeous."

"We need to name him."

"Do you have any ideas?"  
"I thought about Leo for a while, but I'm not that sure. What do you think?"  
"Leo, Leo. I really like it. How about Leo Alexander?"

"Perfect." Ron leaned over, and brushed his lips past hers. He then looked at his on. Leo's eyes were slowly closing.

"Hermione," Ron said. "You should get some rest." When he got up to leave, Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Please don't leave," she pleaded. Ron could hear the fear in her voice. He picked up Leo, and sat on the loveseat.

"Don' worry, baby. I won't leave you." Hermione lay down, and for the first time in months, she slept feeling safe.

Mrs. Weasley went into the hall, and announced, "It's a boy!"

"Seems that that's all you Weasley's can have," Lupin joked.

"Real mature, Remus," Mrs. Weasley said in an exasperated tone.

"Sorry Molly. So what's the baby's name?"

"They haven't decided yet. That's what they're talking about right now," she paused. "Are Harry and George still gone?"  
"Yes. They should be back soon," Tonks explained.

"We should move into the kitchen, Molly. We're probably too loud," said Lupin.

They all moved into the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley began to make breakfast. An hour later, Harry and George came down.

"How's Hermione?" George asked.

"She just had a baby boy," Lupin said.

"That's great!" Harry said. "I hate to ruin it with bad news." He then tossed a muggle newspaper onto the table.

"What's that?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Lupin picked up the paper, and read, "'Two dentists were found dead last night after a report from their teenage daughter. Neighbors reported that the Granger family had been having problems. 'The daughter, Hermione, would be gone at some boarding school all year. Then, she would be at a friend's house for most of the summer. Then, she came home towards the end of July, pregnant. Nobody knew who the Father was, but _her_ Dad was pretty mad,' said one neighbor. Another neighbor explained that Hermione Granger was seen last night leaving her home. Police Chief Mahon stated, 'Miss Granger came to us last night, and told us what had happened. She assured us that she would be safe, staying with her fiancé.' It's unknown to us as to where Miss Granger is, making her unavailable for comment. If you have any information about her, please call the number below.'" Professor Lupin stopped.

"Where did you get that?" Mad-Eye asked.

"At a muggle newsstand. Something just drew me to it," explained Harry.

"What are the numbers at the bottom of the page?" Bill asked. Harry ran his fingers through his hair, as he though about how he could explain a phone number.

"A phone is a machine with the numbers 0-9 on it. You press a certain pattern of numbers, and it connects you to another phone. Thos numbers connect you to the police station."

Ron then came into the room. Harry gave him a quick hug.

"Congratulations mate," he said.

"Thanks Harry," Ron replied.

"Where is 'ermione?" asked Fleur.

"Asleep. With the baby. We named his Leo Alexander." Ron looked at everyone. They looked unusually concerned. "What's wrong?" Bill handed Ron the newspaper. He read it, and looked from face-to-face.

"She told me," he said quietly. "She just told me this. I couldn't believe he would hurt her. I can't believe Hermione would hurt herself." Harry placed a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"We're here for you mate," he said.

"Thanks Harry."

Hermione woke up around noon to Leo crying. She sat up, and found Ron walking around the library with the baby in his arms.

"Give me him," Hermione said, holding out her arms. She then slid down her shirt to feed Leo. "Could you get me a blanket?" she asked. Ron wrapped the blanket around his fiancée, so she could feed their son in private. There was a light tap on the door. Ron looked at Hermione, who nodded slightly.

"Come on in," he announced. The door opened, and Harry stuck his head in.

"How are you guys?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Very tired," replied Hermione. She wrapped her free arm around Harry's neck, and kissed his cheek. Harry then took a seat on the wing-back chair across from Hermione.

"I'm going to write Ginny today. She's been worried about you," explained Harry.

"How is Ginny?" Hermione asked, fixing her shirt, and uncovering Leo.

"I haven't seen her for almost a year, but her letters say that she's ready to leave school."

"That's right, if one of you is here, the other's gone, and vice-versa."

"She's coming home for Christmas, and I promised her that I'd be here."

"That's good," said Ron. The three talked about Hogwarts, and other random topics until Leo began to fuss again.

"Well," Harry said, standing up. "I have to be going now."

"Tell everybody that I'll be down in a little while," Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

Both he and Ron left. They talked in low voices in the hallway.

Harry asked, "Have you told her about the article yet?"

Ron shook his head. "No. I'm afraid of how she'll react. I'll tell her, just not now." He paused. "There's something more to Hermione's story. I don't understand _why_ she passed out. It couldn't have been from her Father, she would have collapsed a while ago."

"Talk to her, mate. She _is_ your fiancée after all."

"Yeah." Ton told Hermione that he was going downstairs, and that he'd she her in the kitchen.

That evening, Hermione brought Leo down to dinner. Mrs. Weasley immediately rushed over to her, and asked to hold Leo. Hermione handed him over, and sat at the table.

"'e is beautiful, 'ermione," said Fleur. Hermione blushed, and looked at her hands folded in her lap.

"He really is," Tonks added as she took Leo from Mrs. Weasley, so she could finish cooking dinner.

"Well, Ron," George said after dinner. "You should be glad. Leo doesn't look a thing like you." Everyone laughed as Ron shot her brother a cold look. He then noticed how tired Hermione look. Pretty soon, she got up to leave.

"You know there' plenty of bedrooms upstairs," Mr. Weasley said.

"That's okay. I think I'll stay in the library. Just for tonight," she added. Hermione then left.

Lupin asked Ron, "Have you talked to her?"

"I'm afraid that that's all I'm able to do," replied Ron. "I can't get near her when we're alone. I can't touch her arm, or anything. It makes it pretty hard to help her."

"Ron, Hermione' been through a lot. She's probably afraid, because of her Father," Bill explained.

"I wouldn't think about laying a finger on her!" yelled Ron.

His Father replied, "We all know that, and deep in her heart, Hermione knows that too. Just giver her some time."

"Thanks, Dad," Ron said as he took Leo, and left.

When Ron got to the library, Hermione had just finished changing.

"Hermione," he said, sitting on the loveseat. "I need to tell you something." Ron then proceeded to tell Hermione about the newspaper article. She sighed, and shook her head when he finished.

"I'm not surprised. I should call the police in the morning. Just so they know I'm okay."

"Good idea," Ron said, and he kissed her forehead. "Do you want me to stay in here tonight?"

"No, you don't have to. Leo'll be up a lot tonight, and it won't be fair to you." Ron gently laid his son in the cradle he had brought down.

"I don't mind, 'Mione. I want to be with you." When Ron tried to hug her, Hermione backed away. Te took into consideration what Bill had said, and silently forgave his fiancé. Hermione lay on the sofa without another word, and was no sooner asleep.

Ron looke at Leo as the fire began to die down. He still couldn't believe that he was a Father. Leo looked exactly like Hermione. This was a good thing, considering how beautiful she was. Hermoine moaned, and rolled over. Ron got up, to look for a book to read. Having found one on Quidditch, he sat on the arm chair, when Tonks came in.

"How are you?" she asked Ron quietly. Ron shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. I told Hermione about the article, and she's decided to contact the police tomorrow. You know, so they know she's safe." Both talked in whispers, so Hermione and Leo wouldn't wake-up.

"Makes sense, but how?"

"Don't know. She has her ways."

"How's the other problem going?"  
"What?" he paused to think. "Oh, how I can't touch her? I think she'll have to learn to trust me. I just hope it doesn't take 6 years like last time."

Tonks gave Ron a quick hug, and said, "Don't worry, Ron. Everything'll work out in the end."

"Thanks, Tonks," Ron said. Tonks left, leaving the new family alone.

The next morning, Hermione woke up late. Leo had woken up several times during the night, draining both her and Ron of energy. When Hermione finally decided to get up, she pulled her Mother's cell phone out of her backpack.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"It's a phone. Can you leave me alone so I can call the police?" Hermione snapped.

"Fine, fine," he said, throwing his arms up in the air, and he left. Hermione dialed the nmber on the business card Police Chief Mahon had given her. Ron, meanwhile, went to get some breakfast.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, as Ron slide into the seat next to him.

"Calling the Police Chief, or something. She wants them to know that she's safe," explained Ron. Nobody noticed Tonks slip out of the room, until Lupin asked where she had gone.

"She was just 'ere," Fleur replied. "She is probably with 'ermione"

Sure enough, Tonks went to help Hermione. Hermione slowly dialed the number, and nervously waited.

"Hello?" said a cheerful voice.

"Yes, I would like to talk to Police Chief Mahon," Hermione said. Tonks noticed how tired the new Mother sounded.

"May I ask whose calling?" the woman asked.

"I have information about Ms. Granger," Hermione said quietly. When Leo began to cry, Tonks left her place in the door to help. Hermione handed over her son, and continued to wait. The secretary had gone to get Chief Mahon.

"This is Chief Mahon," said a deep male voice at last.

"Chief Mahon, it's Hermione Granger."

"Miss Granger, I'm so glad you're safe. There was an article about you yesterday."

"My fiancé showed it to me. That's why I called. I wanted to let you know that I was safe."

"Thank you, Miss Granger. You weren't in the best condition when you left."

"I'm fine now. Well, as good as I can be."

"Yes, well, there' the matter of th funerals, and the estate. You being the only child makes you the heir to the estate-."

"Could you please give the bodies to my Aunt and Uncle? I don't think I could handle everything. As for the estate, do you think I could wait a month or so? Just os things can settle down a little bit?" she asked. Tonks noticed that it sounded almost like a beg.

"Of course. Call me when you're ready, so I can help anyway I can."

"Thank you, Chief Mahon."

"Please, it's Ed."

"Well, thank you Ed."

"Anytime." Hermione then hung up. "I couldn't plan the funeral," she said to Tonks. Tears began to stream down her face. "It was too hard. Buring them would mean that they really are dead."

Tonks wrapped an arm around Hermione, and whispered, "I know. I know sweetie."


	3. Hermione's Nightmares

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter took a while, my beta and I were trying to figure out the best way to write it. Thanks Ryanne! There's just one more chapter left, but school starts in a few days, so I don't know when it'll be done. I'm going to try and write it this week, but I'm also babysitting. Please bare with me! I would _love_ to hear what you think, so please let me know! I also have a cross-over (HP and Lord of the Rings), so if you like that kinda stuff, please R&R! Tina 

Hermione's Nightmares

That night, Hermione had a nightmare. It was almost like a video of her parent's deaths.

_"You are not__going back to that freak!" John Granger yelled at his daughter. Hermione stood in the kitchen, sobbing. John the slapped Hermione, despite his wife's pleads to stop. The sudden force sent Hermione flying. She hit the tile floor, causing her nose to bleed._

_"That red-headed brat got you pregnant! How much can he provide for you?" John demanded._

_Hermione shot back, "We love each other! Ron and his family have given me the world. That's more than you can say for yourself."_

_"Shut-up!" he yelled, as his fist went flying through the air. Hermione boldly took the blow, then fled to her room. She grabbed the pocketknife off her dresser, and locked the bedroom door. Biting into her lip, she made a deep slice in her wrist. The doorknob shook._

_"Hermione?" it was her Mom. "Hermione, we're leaving." Hermione slowly opened the door, to find her Mother crying. Behind her, stood her Father with his gun._

"Dad! No!" she yelled as John aimed. It was too late. He missed his daughter, and hit his wife. Hermione screamed, and grabbed the backpack she had already packed. Halfway down the stairs, Hermione heard another shot. She paused, struggling not to cry.

Hermione woke-up with a cry. Ron sat up next to her, and noticed the look of fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sleepily.

"Nothing. I just had a bad dream," replied Hermione, quickly.

"Are you sure?"

She snapped, "Of course I'm sure." They both lay down, but Hermione was far from sleeping. The image of her Mother falling over dead, and the sound of her Father taking his life haunted her thoughts.

Ron slept lightly the rest of the night. Something was seriously wrong with Hermione, and she wasn't telling him. When Leo began to cry around 7, Ron decided to get up. When he got downstairs, he found Harry already there.

Harry looked up, and said, "You look horrible."

"So do you, everyday, but I don't say anything about it," Ron shot back. Both smiled as Ron slid into the seat from Harry. "Hermione woke up last night crying, but she wouldn't tell why."

"Girls are complicated, mate," said Harry. "It's a waste of time trying to understand them."

"That boys, is the most important lesson in life," Mrs. Weasley said from the door.

Both said, "Morning Mum."

"How long have you two been up?" she asked.

"Only a little while," Ron replied. Mrs. Weasley nodded, and began to fix breakfast. Slowly, the kitchen began to fill with whoever had stayed at Number 12 Grimmauld Place the night before. Tonks came down wearing a pair of beat-up jeans and an over-sized shirt for some band of another.

"Remus back yet?" she asked, yawning.

"No, he said that he'll be back in a few days," Mad-Eye growled. He then continued talking to Mr. Weasley. Ron had that it was a full moon, being so worried about Hermione.

"Where is 'ermione?" Fleur asked she was helping Mrs. Weasley make breakfast.

Ron looked up from his plate. "Feeding Leo. She's probably going to go back to sleep for a while."

There was a tap on the window, causing everyone to look up. At the window was an owl. Fleur opened the window, allowing the owl in. It flew over to Harry, and held out its leg. Attached to it, were 2 envelopes. Harry detached them, and the owl left. He slid the letter addressed to Mr. & Mrs. Weasley across the table, and slipped the other one into his robes pocket.

"Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Unless you have another sister," replied Harry. Ron smirked, and got up.

"I'm going to see if Hermione's asleep," he explained, and he left. Sure enough, Hermione had fallen asleep curled up on the chair in their room, with Leo wide awake in her arms. Ron smiled to himself.

"Maybe everything'll be alright," he thought, forgetting about the pocket-knife momentarily.

A month later, Harry became nervous. Ginny was coming home the next day. Ron and Hermione were always fighting about one thing or another. Harry was lying on his bed, one night, in the room he used to share with Ron, remembering the Last Battle. Luna had almost died; she was in St. Mungo's until school started again for her. Dung, Percy and Hagrid hadn't survived the battle. The Weasley's took a while to get over Percy's death, but things had finally settled down. That is, until Leo was born. Harry didn't blame Leo, how could he? Leo was getting big, fast, not to mention cute. Nobody could hate him, yet. Hermione became protective, and incredibly moody. Harry fell asleep and woke-up to Professor Lupin calling him. Harry then realized that Lupin was standing in the doorway.

"Are you going to get Ginny today?" he asked.

"Are Ron and Hermione fighting yet?" asked Harry, as he propped himself up on his elbows. Lupin noticed the scars across Harry's chest.

"Not yet. Ron said that Leo was up most of the night, so Hermione's trying to get some sleep."

"Then I'll go, because they'll be fighting pretty soon." Lupin smiled and left, closing the door behind him. Harry rolled out of bed, and pulled on jeans and a black shirt.

Once downstairs, Harry grabbed a quick breakfast. The kitchen was empty, except for Mr. Weasley. Harry sighed when he saw him. He had been meaning to ask Mr. Weasley if he could ask Ginny to marry him, but had been avoiding it.

"Plus, I have to get a ring," Harry thought.

Harry slid into an empty seat, and said, "Morning Dad."

"Morning, Harry," Mr. Weasley replied, folding up the _Daily Prophet_. "Are you going to get Ginny?"

"Anything to get out of this house. Even if it is mine. I'm going to leave in a minute, but I'd like to ask you something first."

"Sure, anything." Harry sighed, and ran his fingers threw his hair.

"I love your daughter-."

"We all know that, Harry."

"I want your permission to ask Ginny to marry me in the near future." Mr. Weasley didn't know what to say at first.

"Of course, Harry. Molly and I saw this coming after the war ended. We just didn't know when."

"I was thinking of going to get a ring today, and ask her before she goes back to school."

"Don't just pick a ring to get one."

"I know Dad. I think I have some ideas. I'll be back later with Ginny."

Harry stood up, and disappeared with a _pop_. He appeared at Diagon Alley, where he browsed until the Hogwarts Express would arrive at Kings Cross Station. He looked, but couldn't find the right ring. So Harry decided to give Ginny his Mother's engagement ring. The only thing is it was hidden at the Dursley's house under the loose floorboard in his old room. Harry shook his head, and Apparated at Kings Cross Station just as the students began to load off the train.

"Harry!" Ginny screeched, running up to him. Harry pulled her into his arms, never wanting to let go. He noticed Luna and her Father talking with another parent.

"I'm going to go say hi to Luna, and then we can go," explained Harry. Ginny reluctantly let go of Harry's waist.

Harry went up to Luna, and said, "Erm, hey Luna. Mr. Lovegood."

"Hello, Harry," Luna said in her usual dream-like voice.

"How's your school year been going so far?" he asked.

"Pretty good. Much quieter then I'm used to. Thanks."

"For what?" Harry asked.

"Everything. You saved Neville, who eventually saved me. And for that, I'm grateful."

Harry blushed, and mumbled, "You're welcome." He paused. "We should be going. Bye Luna." Ginny firmly grabbed Harry's hand, and they Disapparated.

The couple Apparated outside 12 Grimmauld Place. Ginny pouted when she saw where they were.

"Can't we go out just the two of us first?" she asked.

Harry laughed. "I think your parents would like to see you, before I whisk you off somewhere. When they got inside, Harry was surprised to find it quiet. Downstairs, Tonks, and the Weasleys were talking.

"Why is it quiet?" Harry asked, after Ginny had given everyone a hug.

"Don't jinx it!" Tonks announced. Harry laughed as he looked for some Butterbeer.

Mrs. Weasley explained, "Oh, Harry. Are you looking for Butterbeer? Ron just went to get some. He should be back soon."

"Oh, okay," replied Harry. He then left. Mrs. Weasley turned to her daughter, and asked her about school.

Harry went to Ron and Hermione's room to see how she was doing. Hermione was pacing the room, trying to get Leo to stop crying.

"Hey," he said, giving his friend a hug.

"Ginny back?"

"Yeah, she downstairs talking to Mum, Dad, and Tonks." Hermione sighed, looking at the crying Leo.

"Here," said Harry, holding out his hands. I'll take Leo for a while. You deserve a break."

Hermione replied coldly, "That's what Ron should be doing."

"He was sent out to get some Butterbeer. Mum said he should be back soon." Hermione rolled her eyes, and gave Harry Leo.

"Did Mrs. Weasley say how long ago he left?"

"Why don't you call them, 'Mum and Dad'? They asked you to." Hermione sat on the bed, looking at her hands folded in her lap.

"I can't," she said quietly. "After everything happened, I couldn't call them my parents." Harry sat next to her, and laid sleeping Leo behind them.

"I know it's hard. I _actually_ was jealous of Dudley, because he at least had parents. We're here for you 'Mione. You have a family here." Hermione smiled through her tears, and gave Harry a hug.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Anytime," he replied. Harry got up to leave. "I'm going to go talk to Ginny. I haven't seen her in nearly a year" Hermione nodded. Harry could tell that she was better, but still very upset.

"I'm here, if you need to talk," he said before he left. He wasn't sure if Hermione had heard him; she had.

Ginny was waiting for Harry in his room. Harry closed the door, so they could be alone. He sat on the bed, leaning against the head-board. Ginny curled up next to him, her hand on his chest.

"God, I missed you, Ginny," Harry said quietly.

"Harry," Ginny said, sitting up. "Why did you leave so quickly last year?" Harry kissed her forehead.

"Time was running out. I knew the Last Battle would be soon, and I had to find the last of the Horcruxes. Plus, it was uncomfortable for me to be around you. I loved you, I still do, but I couldn't have you then. It was too dangerous for you," Harry explained. He was now sitting up too. A silent tear rolled down Ginny's cheek.

"I would've taken that risk if you would have let me. But you didn't. I would have _died_ just so we could be together." Ginny was now crying. Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"That's the past. Right now, we're together, and nothing's going to change that." He leaned back, and both talked until dinner.

After dinner, Harry pulled Ron off to the side. He asked him if he would help get back his parent's rings.

"Sure, where' are they?" Ron asked.

I want to use my Mum's engagement ring," Harry explained in a low voice as they walked around the courtyard, despite the cold weather.

"So, you're going to-."

"Yeah, but I don't know when. I talked to Dad this morning."

"Do you know about when you're going to ask?"

"Before she goes back to Hogwarts. I want everyone to know that she's mine."

"When?"

"Before she goes back to school, I guess. When she goes back, I want everyone to know that she's mine."

"When are we going?"

"Really late tonight. After midnight. Just so we can make sure that their asleep."

"'Kay. Don't know how 'Mione will feel about me going. She gets pissed whenever I leave without telling her. Today is only the second or third time I've gone, so I don't see why she gets so mad. And, I've only left to get something. Never because I just want to go out, but I know that's what she thinks," he paused. "Harry, why do you want to use your Mum's ring anyway?" Harry looked at his best friend. They came to a stop under a large oak tree on the far side of the yard.

"If I were to have a family, I would want my parent's rings used. As a tribute, or in memory of them. Plus, I couldn't find the right ring, and this one's perfect. It's an emerald cut into the shape of a diamond. I really think that Ginny would like it." Ron nodded.

"I should go inside. Let me know when you want to leave," he said to Harry.

"Okay, I'll be in in a little while." Ron left, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

A few hours later, Harry told Ron that he was ready to go. Everyone else was asleep, except for Tonks. It was her turn to keep watch over the house. All the Death Eaters had been caught, but nobody wanted to take any chances. They went into the kitchen, and announced that they were leaving.

"Where are you going?" asked Tonks sleepily.

"To get something. We'll be back in a few minutes," Ron explained, and they were gone with a _pop_. Harry and Ron appeared in Harry's old room, also known as, Dudley's second bedroom.

"So, where do we look?" Ron asked in a whispered voice. Without answering, Harry walked to the center of the room, and crouched down. He then pulled up the loose floor board. Groping around, he found what he was looking for; a sealed envelope.

"Hurry up, Harry," Ron said, impatiently. Harry nodded, and stood up. After he slid the envelope into his robes pocket, he silently replaced the floorboard.

He stood up, and said, "Okay, let's go." They disapparaeted, and re-appeared in the kitchen, startling Tonks.

"Where'd you guys go?" she asked, half awake.

"To get something from the Dursley's" Harry replied.

"Wait, you went to the _Dursley's_?" Tonks was now wide awake.

"We had to get something," said Ron.

"What was so important that you did something so _stupid_?" she demanded. Harry pulled the envelope out of his robes, and tossed it on the table. Tonks opened it, and her face softened.

"Oh, Harry. I'm sorry I overreacted."

"It's okay Tonks," Harry said as he reached across the table for the rings. "I'm going to try and get some sleep." He left, and Ron followed.

The next morning, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley announced that they were going to the Burrow for a few days. Lupin and Tonks would be coming and going, but it would mostly be, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Leo. That evening, Ron and Hermione had their worst fight yet. Ginny was playing with Leo on the floor in her room, while Harry sat on the bed looking through his photo album when it began. They could hear Ron and Hermione yelling from the library on the floor below them. Harry ignored the raise voices, so Ginny did too. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione stood glaring at each other.

"Hermione, you've been so difficult lately. I can't get anywhere near you, and you never talk to me. I want to help you, but you won't let me," Ron said.

Hermione shot back, "Help me with what?" Ron dug into his pocket, and pulled out the pink pocketknife. When he held it up, Hermione's eyes got as wide as saucers.

"Where did you get that?" she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Harry found it in your backpack."

"You went through my _stuff_?"

"It was for your own good-."

"My own good?" Hermione couldn't believe what he was saying. "How is taking a pocketknife from me protecting me?"

"Don't try and cover it up, Hermione. Harry found the cuts, and he explained it to me. I may not be muggle, but I know what you were doing to yourself." Ron grabbed Hermione's arm, and pulled up the sleeve, revealing the same cuts he had found before. Only now, they were scars.

"Those are from Crookshanks and you it." Ron now had Hermione by the wrists, their faces just inches apart.

"You're hurting me," she said through tears.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Because you wouldn't understand." Ron's eyes were blazing, inflicting even more fear in Hermione.

"What wouldn't I understand, 'Mione? I love you, and I want to help you." He said the last part quietly.

"It's complicated. You just don't get it. I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Ron let go of Hermione. His grip was so tight; there were the beginning of bruises. Without thinking, Ron brought back his hand, and slapped her.

Hermione stood there, tears streaming down her face. Ron couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Get out," Hermione said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Ron started, "'Mione."

"GET OUT!" she yelled. Not wanting to hurt her anymore, Ron left Hermione alone in the library. It was only after he heard the door lock, did he remember that he had left his wand in there. He swore under his breath.

"This is not happening," Ron thought as he went up to see Harry and Ginny.

"What happened?" Ginny asked as she handed over her nephew.

"I asked Hermione about the pocketknife. I needed to know why. Hermione kept on saying that I wouldn't understand. When she refused to tell me, I, I, slapped her," explained Ron.

"You what?" Ginny demanded. She was now standing, looking her brother in the eye.

"I didn't _mean_ to."

"How could you not mean to?"

"I don't know what came over me, okay Gin? All I know is, now Hermione's locked in the library with _my_ wand."

"How did she get your wand?" Harry asked. Both Ron and Ginny had forgotten that he was there.

"I left it in there, okay? I'm going to sleep; I can't take much of this anymore. Let me know if Hermione comes out." With that, Ron left with Leo. Late that night, Hermione had another nightmare. Only this time, it was about the Last Battle.

_Hermione looked at the shops. She had no desire to go to Diagon Alley, so she went off alone to look in muggle shops._

_"Hermione?" Hermione spun around at the sound of her name. There, running up to her, was her old friend Kelly. Kelly stopped in front of Hermione._

_"It is you," she said._

_"Kelly," said Hermione, and the two embraced._

_"Look at you, Hermione!" Kelly exclaimed as they walked down the street together. "Pregnant, engaged. You're happy then, right?"_

_"As happy as I can be. My parents are fighting a lot, but I'm usually not around."_

_"Where are you living?"_

_"At a friend's. It's me, my friend, and Ron. My fiancé."_

_"That's great for you. You deserve some happiness. How's school going for you?"_

_"School?" Hermione stopped to think. "Good. I'm done now."_

_"What about college?"  
Hermione placed a hand on her stomach, saying, "I'm going to wait a while. Until after the baby's born."_

_"Makes sense," said Kelly. They stopped at a park, which was surprisingly empty. Kelly's gaze shifted from her friend to behind Hermione._

_"What is it, Kelly?" Hermione asked. She turned around to find three hooded figures walking towards them. Each had a wand out._

_"Expelliarmus!" Hermione yelled, pulling out her own wand. Kelly stood frozen, not knowing what to do._

_"Come on!" Hermione ordered, grabbing Kelly by the arm. Hermione led her very frightened friend to 12 Grimmauld Place._

_Once inside Grimmauld Place, Kelly couldn't believe what she was seeing. On the wall running along the stairs were the heads of the most hideous creatures she had ever seen. To their left was a portrait of an old lady screaming at the top of her lungs._

_"Mudblood! Mudbloods in the House of Black!" it screamed._

_"Wait, Hermione," Kelly said, breaking free of Hermione's grip. "Where are we?"_

_"This, Kelly, is where I live." Kelly looked at Hermione like she had three heads._

_"But. What, how?" Kelly stammered._

_"Long story, come on!" Hermione took Kelly's hand, and pulled her into the kitchen bellow._

_Members of the Order were all over the kitchen, all talking at once._

_"Oh, Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, rushing over to her. "Thank Merlin you're safe." She then saw Kelly. "What's going on? Hermione quickly explained what had happened._

_"You're alright, though?" asked Mrs. Weasley._

_"Yes, I'm fine. It's begun." Mrs. Weasley's face clouded over._

_"I know. I have to get to Hogwarts. With Dumbledore gone, it's a primary target." Mrs. Weasley then disapparated. Kelly couldn't believe what was happening._

_The dream then changed. It wasn't at all like what had happened. Hermione was alone in the kitchen. A bright light was coming from the doorway. A silhouetted figure then appeared. The light disappeared, and the figure was Hermione's Mom._

_"Mom?" Hermione asked in shock. The figure nodded._

_"Hermione," he Mom said. "You need to be with Ron. He wants to help, but he can't if you keep pushing him away. He loves you."_

_"I love him, but-."_

_"No buts. Ron loves you. Don't forget, you have a son. A son who needs both of his parents. Don't forget." Tears streamed down Hermione's face._

_"I won't forget, Mom," she replied quietly._

_Her Mom repeated, "Ron loves you." The kitchen faded into nothing, and Hermione was back in the library._


	4. And They Lived Happily Ever After

Chapter 4: And They Lived Happily Ever After

Hermione woke with a start, gasping for air. She was sprawled out on the couch in the library. It was late in the morning; the grandfather clock said almost ten. She rolled off the couch, and trudged into the bathroom. But not before she unlocked the library door, just incase. The hot shower felt good. It seemed to wash away all of Hermione's problems. When she got out of the shower, there was a clean set of clothes waiting for her. Hermione figured that Ron was trying to make it up to her. She got dressed, and opened the door. To her surprise, Ron was waiting for her.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, before Hermione could even open her mouth.

"No," she replied quietly. Hermione shook her head, and began to cry. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm the one who pushed you away. I was cutting myself, and hiding my feelings. I love you, Ron, and I'm sorry that I treated you like trash." In just a few strides, Ron was in front of Hermione, and had his arms around her small frame. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's waist, and rested her head on his chest. Tears streamed down her face, soaking his shirt front.

"Its okay, Hermione. You've been through a lot," Ron said quietly, gently stroking her hair.

"That's no reason for what I did. I blamed you," she paused. "I was afraid of you." Ron pulled Hermione closer.

After a few minutes, Hermione backed away from Ron. She looked tired and confused. Hermione sat on the couch, and Ron sat next to her.

"You look tired," she said.

Ron replied, "I didn't sleep at all. I felt horrible about what I did."

"Come here," Hermione said as she pulled his head onto her lap. She gently traced hi face with her finger, and ran her hands through his fiery red hair.

"Where's Leo?" Hermione asked after a while.

"With Harry and Ginny. They're playing Mum and Dad. Harry's going to propose to her today," explained Ron.

"That's great!" she exclaimed. Hermione leaned over, and brushed her lips past Ron's. "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too," replied Ron. He looked deep into Hermione's deep chocolate brown eyes.

"What?" she demanded after a few minutes. Hermione began to giggle. Her laughter proved to Ron that everything was going to be fine.

"Do you plan on sleeping in our room tonight?" he asked. "It only took forever to convince Mum to let us share a room." Hermione smiled.

"I remember."

"Good, cause it was lonely last night," Ron said. Ron then shifted, so Hermione could lay down with him.

"How is Harry going to propose?" she asked Ron. Her head was resting on his chest, and their legs were tangled together.

"He's taking her out by the oak tree in the courtyard. Nothing over-the-top, but more romantic then when I asked you."

"Nonsense. It was perfect." Hermione then kissed Ron. She felt his tongue against her lips, so she opened her mouth slightly. Ron stopped.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," he said.

"I love you too, Ronald Weasley," Hermione replied before they both fell asleep.

The End

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to my beta, Ryanne, and my friends who put up with my writer's block. Please review, and let me know what you think!  



	5. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** I wrote this, because my friend, no names (Melissa!) asked me to. She wanted to read about Harry asking Ginny to marry him. Then go and read just about every other fan fiction out there! Okay, I'm back. So, this is how Harry proposes to Ginny, and how they all live happily ever after (I just saw "The Brother's Grimm" yesterday, so that's like embedded in my system.) Epilogue 

Harry had Ginny by the hand, and was pulling her out back by the oak tree. He had asked her to take a walk with him after lunch, but when she refused to hurry, he helped her along. Laughing, the couple stopped by the tree. It was the dead of winter, so there were no leaves. The tree looked like a menacing monster with its large, twisted branches.

"Harry, what are we doing? You're acting like a crazy person," Ginny asked. Harry pulled her close to him, so he could feel her warm breath against his face. He kissed her. Ginny moaned, and pressed herself even closer against him.

"You never answered my question," Ginny said after a while. Harry smiled, and nuzzled her neck. "You're avoiding my question. What, Harry James Potter, are we doing here?" she demanded.

"I love you, and I want to be with you forever," replied Harry.

"I love you too, and I want to be with you forever, but why are we outside? It's so cold," Ginny complained. Harry kissed her lightly to get her quiet.

"That's not going to work, Harry. You're not going to flatter me with kisses."

"Then how about jewelry?"

"I don't wear jewelry."

"Not even this?" Harry asked as he pulled the ring out of his pocket. Ginny gasped. Harry sank down to one knee, and looked Ginny in the eye.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you be my wife?" he asked. Ginny looked into his emerald green eyes. She knew then and there, that she would be safe with him, safer then she would be with any other man. Sure, she knew that Harry would always protect her, but something told her that this was more then young love.

"Yes, Harry James Potter, if will be your wife," she said quietly. Harry slipped the ring onto her finger, and then Ginny had a chance to look at it. Before she could say anything, Harry scooped her up, and spun around. Ginny pressed her lips against his, hard, but it didn't matter to him.

When Harry put her down, she asked, "Harry, where did you get this ring? It's gorgeous!"

"Why?"

"I just want to know."

"It was my Mum's. Ron and I went to get it the other night." Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's waist, and laid her head on his broad chest. She was shivering in the cold, they both were, but it didn't matter.

"Your Mum's? It's beautiful. Your Dad had some taste in jewelry, too bad he didn't pass it on to you," Ginny joked.

"Hey, I'll take it back!"

"No way!" Ginny let go of Harry. "You gave me the ring, now I'm keeping it. Until we have kids."

"Kids? We just got engaged, and your already talking about _kids_?"

"I'm just saying, this ring deserves to stay in the family, it's obviously special to you. Special enough to give to me," explained Ginny.

Harry kissed the top of Ginny's head, and said, "Come on, let's go inside." Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist, and they walked inside.

Inside, Lupin watched the happy couple walk into the kitchen. He was surprised at how much they looked like James and Lily.

"What is it?" Harry asked Lupin.

"I just can't get over how much you look like James and Lily. I wish they could be here to see this."

"They're watching, I know they are," Harry replied. Ginny smiled, and gave Harry a hug. Everything was fine, Ron and Hermione had worked out their problems, and she was getting married to the only man she loved. Everything was finally how it was supposed to be, and it would stay that way.

The

End

(Promise, this is the _real_ end, I got a request from a very good friend of mine for an epilogue, she wanted to know how Harry proposed to Ginny, like I explained before, so I wrote it that night. There you go, Melissa, now you know. Let me know what you think. I didn't want it to be too fluffy, but it had to be better then Ron and Hermione. I'll

shut-up now. Keep looking back for new fan fics. I'm writing them ALL THE TIME! Bye!)


	6. Chapter 1revised

Chapter 1 

Ginny returned to Hogwarts after Christmas vacation but was constantly worried about how Harry and Ron were doing on their quest. She had limited friends. everyone treated her differently; their sympathetic stares made her remember what her brother and boyfriend were doing. So she was mostly with Neville and Luna. Neville and Luna actually understood her fears and the reality of the war.

"Ginny! Look at the owl!" Neville announced during breakfast one morning. Ginny's head shot up to find Hedwig landing by her plate. She looked at Professor McGonagall, who nodded slightly. One could never be too careful with the war; especially those closest to Harry.

"Hedwig, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked, gently stroking the bird. Hedwig cooed and held out her leg, revealing a letter. Ginny took off the letter, and Hedwig left.

"Who's it from?" Neville asked.

Ginny replied, "Harry. It's from Harry." She quickly read the letter and told Neville what it said. "He and Ron are visiting my brother Charlie in Egypt. They were home last week, but they left today," she paused to scan the letter some more. "Hermione's been feeling sick, but Ron thinks she's just worried."

"What's that?" Dean asked, pointing at a scrap of paper on the table. Neville and Ginny had forgotten that they weren't alone at the moment. Ginny unfolded the paper. It looked like it had been stuffed in the envelope hastily at the last possible minute. The handwriting on it was distinctly female. On it were two words, _D.A._ and _Galleon_. When she showed it to Neville, he asked what it meant.

"I don't know. I'm going to go now," Ginny replied as she stood up, and gathered her belongings. Neville simply watched as Ginny dashed out of the Great Hall. It was normal for her to just leave meals unexpectedly. As Ginny passed Luna, she slipped her the note.

That evening, Ginny found the Galleon Hermione had been talking about. It had fallen to the bottom of her trunk under several loose articles of clothing. The serial number changed into that day's date. Someone, most-likely Hermione, wanted to meet. The oddest part was, Hermione left school with Harry and Ron. For her to come back, even for a few hours, made no sense.

"I have to go," she quickly told her roommates, and she rushed out the door. Downstairs, she ran into Neville.

"Oh! Sorry Neville," Ginny exclaimed as she caught her breath.

"It's okay. I see you understood Hermione's message," Neville said. Ginny nodded. They walked to the Room of Requirement. Luna was waiting outside the door.

"Ready?" she asked in her usual dreamy voice. She, Neville and Ginny all entered the Room of Requirement together.

When the trio went inside, they found Hermione crouched down against the wall with her head in her hands.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Ginny exclaimed as she rushed to her side. Luna reached past Neville and closed the door so no one would see them. Ginny sat next to Hermione, and Hermione rested her head on her shoulder.

"Harry thought it would be a good idea to hold D.A. meetings again. Just incase," she explained in a weak voice. Ginny knew what that meant. Hermione needed something to keep her mind off Ron and Harry's mission. Neville noticed that Hermione had been crying. Her cheeks were streaked with distinct tear marks. Neville also noticed that Hermione's arms were tightly wrapped around her stomach.

"Hermione, if you're so sick, then why did you come?" Luna asked.

"I had already sent Ginny the note. It was too late," she explained.

"Come on," Ginny said firmly as she helped Hermione to her feet. "There's an extra bed in my dorm-."

"No, I need to go home. I can't stay here"

Neville exclaimed, "You can't leave in your condition! It'll be fine for you to stay." Hermione picked up her bag by her feet.

"Luna, go find Professor McGonagall. Tell her what's wrong," Ginny ordered. Luna nodded, and left. "Neville, help me get Hermione to the Common Room." Slowly, the three made their way to Gryfindor Tower.

When they got into the Common Room, Dean and Seamus rushed over to them. It was still early, so most people were gathered around in their typical small groups.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean asked over the chattering students.

"I thought she wasn't coming back," Seamus added.

"She's sick," Ginny replied, ignoring Seamus. A small crowd began to form around them.

"Our dorm is empty, take her up there," Seamus offered. "I can keep people out until someone arrives."

"Thanks, Seamus," Ginny said gratefully. The crowd around them had grown.

"That's Harry Potter's friend!" someone, probably a first year, called out. The Common Room began to buzz with excitement.

"Get her upstairs!" Seamus yelled over the noise. People pressed the group, making Hermione feel horribly cramped and Closter phobic.

Ginny and Dean rushed Hermione upstairs, where she immediately lay down on Ron's old bed. She gently ran her fingers over the quilt as if absorbing any trace of Ron left in the fabric.

"What happened?" Dean asked Ginny quietly. They stood in the far corner so Hermione wouldn't hear them.

"Don't know," Ginny replied. She came to do something, but she was too sick. Something's wrong, Hermione's keeping something from us." Professor McGonagall came rushing into the room.  
"What happened?" she demanded

"Hermione's sick. We figured out her message; by the time we got to her, she was a wreck," Ginny explained.

"Why don't we go outside?" the Professor suggested as she motioned towards the door. Ginny glanced at Hermione's figure. She appeared to be sleeping.

"I'll stay. You two probably have more answers then me," Dean offered.

"Thanks," whispered Ginny.

"Okay, now you can tell me what happened," Professor McGonagall said firmly to Neville and Ginny and when they got outside the dorm.

"We went to the Room of Requirement, just like we used to," Neville started. Professor McGonagall nodded. She knew about the D.A. meetings; all the Order members did.

"When we went in, Hermione was crying. Harry wrote that she's just worried about them," Ginny continued.

Professor McGonagall asked, "And you disagreed." Ginny nodded.

"Well, if they just left today, why would Hermione be in such a state?" Ginny replied. "I mean, sure I miss Harry, but I don't get all depressed the day he leaves. He's doing the right thing." Her face clouded with worry and doubt.

"Could things be different between Ron and Hermione?" Neville asked. Ginny stopped to think.

"I honestly wouldn't know. They have been slightly closer, but it's been progressive relationship."

"Thank you Ms. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom. Now, how to get her to the Burrow." She paused. "How about Floo Powder."

"No," Ginny shook her head. "My Mum probably has a fire going. Too dangerous."  
"I could walk off grounds, and Apparate with her," McGonagall suggested.

"Actually, Professor, you don't have to leave school. Apparation lessons are right now. The rule's lifted." Neville explained.

"Excellent. I'll take her now, thank you both." Professor McGonagall then went to get Hermione.

Hermione was still curled up on Ron's old bed, fast asleep. Even in her sleep she looked stressed and sickly. Professor McGonagall sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Hermione," she said softly, as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Hermione, can you hear me?" she asked. Hermione nodded and sat up. "I'm going to take you back to the Burrow now," McGonagall explained. Hermione firmly grasped her arm, but the other one was still wrapped around her stomach. In an instant, they were gone. The travel made Hermione want to throw up, and she struggled not to. The spinning stopped, and they were at the door to the Burrow. Professor McGonagall tapped lightly on the door, and the figure sitting at the table quickly got up.

"Oh, Hermione," cooed Mrs. Weasley as she opened the door and saw who it was.

"Sorry to disturb you, Molly," Professor McGonagall said.

"It's okay Minerva. I was going to wait up anyway," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Ginny was worried about Hermione; I thought it would be best if I made sure she got back safely."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said quietly.

"Feel better, Hermione," Professor McGonagall said as she gave Hermione a quick hug. She then disappeared with a _pop_.

"Do you mind telling me what's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she sat Hermione at the table. The fire had burned down, leaving only glowing embers. Hermione began to sob. Her whole body shook. Mrs. Weasley laid a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione began to shake her head.

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said gently. "Everyone else's working. Nobody's here but us. You can tell me anything." Tears fell off Hermione's cheeks and onto the smooth wooden surface of the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Hermione said over and over again. Mrs. Weasley drew her close to her in a comforting hug. "I'm, I'm going to have a baby," she finally managed to choke out. Mrs. Weasley looked into her brown eyes. They held no lies.

"And the Father?" she stopped to think. Ron! He seemed unusually protective of Hermione before he and Harry left, both times. "Ron," she whispered. Hermione began to cry even harder, if that was even possible. She then got up form the table, and rushed out of the room. "Hermione, wait!" Mrs. Weasley pleaded. But she was gone. Just then, Fleur and Bill came home from work to find Mrs. Weasley in a state of shock.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Bill asked, sitting next to her.

"Fleur, I need you to go talk to Hermione," Mrs. Weasley replied, completely ignoring Bill.

"I'll go right now," Fleur said, and she left the room.

"Mum, can you _please_ tell me what the matter is?" Bill pleaded.

"I'm going to sleep. Please tell Fleur I'll talk to her later," she said quietly. Bill watched hopelessly as his mother retreated to her bedroom.

Fleur mounted the rickety old stairs all the way up to Hermione and Ginny's bedroom. Mrs. Weasley's strange behavior was really worrying her.

"Hermione?" Fleur asked, as she knocked on the door to the twin's old room.

"Go away!" Hermione snapped.

"It is just me. Zere is nothing to worry about." Fleur leaned against the wall outside of the bedroom.

"Yes there is. You don't understand.

"Zen explain it to me."

"I CAN"T!" she yelled. "Will you just GO AWAY!?"

"Fine. Just know zat you can always talk to me." Fleur reluctantly left Hermione alone. Perhaps a good night's sleep would do her some good.

Hermione heard Fleur's footsteps as she walked away. She sat in the chair by the window crying all night. Her life was over. How would her parents react? Her father! he hated Ron! This would surely lead to another legendary fight in the Granger household. When the red sun began to rise, Hermione realized how tired she was. The second her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

Mrs. Weasley calmly explained the situation at breakfast the following morning.

"We need to be there for Hermione, but give her her space," she explained. No on could believe it. Hermione and Ron were having such a serious relationship, and nobody had noticed. Something like this was huge. Ron's reaction would be critical to the rest of their relationship.

"So, what now?" Bill asked.

"Just, go to work. I guess," his Mother replied. "Just act like it's a normal day."

"But it's not!" Bill argued.

Fleur said, "I 'ave zee day off. I can go talk to 'ermione" She then got up, and went upstairs to escape the mounting tension in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley gave her husband and son each a hug before they left for work.

"Don't worry, Mum," Bill said. "Everything'll work out." With that, he was gone with a _pop_.

When Fleur went up to Hermione's room, she found the door unlocked. Hermione was sitting in the over-stuffed chair by the window. She had a blanket wrapped around her, and she was crying. Sleep had not claimed her for long, so she got up to continued trying to find a way to tell her parents.

"Molly told us. I want to be zee first one to say, 'Congratulations,'" said Fleur quietly.

"I can't believe how _stupid_ I was. Ron's gone, and I don't know what's going to happen," Hermione replied in a ghost-like voice. Fleur moved next to Hermione.

"Do you love 'im?"

"What!?"

"Do you love 'im?"

"Of course I love him. I just didn't expect this." Hermione then threw-up in the pail next to her and waved it away with her wand. "I really want to be alone right now."

"I understand. Would you like some breakfast?" Hermione gagged at the mention of food. "You let me know. Bill and I say, "Congratulations.'" Hermione simply stared, stone-faced, out the window until Fleur was gone. Soon, she couldn't help but think about where Ron was at that very moment and if he was thinking about her.

Fleur left, and Hermione was alone. She spent the next week locked in her room. Mrs. Weasley would leave a tray outside her door. Sometimes the tray would be empty, but most of the time, it would remain untouched. Tonks and Lupin visited at the end of the week. By then, the whole Order knew and were asked if they saw Ron, to tell him to return home immediately.

"How is she?" Lupin asked Mrs. Weasley when they arrived.

"Horrible, Remus," Mrs. Weasley replied in a pained voice. "She won't come out of her room. Fleur talked to her about a week ago. She won't come out of her room, and she barely eats. It's not healthy for anyone, especially someone in her…condition."

"And her parents?"

"They're traveling, we can't get a hold of them." Tonks offered to go talk to Hermione.

"You can try. I've been trying all week," Mrs. Weasley explained. Tonks, like everyone else couldn't talk to Hermione. They thought she didn't hear them, but she did. She would sit by the door and listen.

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said one day. "Hermione, there's a letter here for you." Hermione could hear the envelope slide under the door. She was standing in front of the mirror, with her shirt pulled up. It was the first of June, making Hermione around 4 months pregnant. She saw the letter, and immediately recognized the handwriting.

"Oh, Ron!" she whispered.

_My Dearest Hermione_ it read. _Mum signs each letter with, 'Please hurry home. Hermione really needs you.' I have tried to return home, but I have been working with Harry. You are hopefully getting this letter on June 1__st__. I'll be coming home on June 2__nd__. That's right, tomorrow. I love you so much, and I have a very special gift for you. All my love, Ron._ Hermione began to cry, but for the first time in months, it was tears of joy.

She stood up, and felt dizzy. Come to think of it, she had felt dizzy all day.

"It's just in my head," she thought. Just to be sure, Hermione decided to go see Mrs. Weasley. The door was unlocked, and slightly open when Hermione couldn't take it. Her head felt light, and her knees gave was. That night, hours later, visiting George noticed the door slightly ajar.

"Hey, Mum," he said when he got to the kitchen. "Hermione's door's open."

"Open?" Fred asked as he came up behind his brother.

"Yeah. It's kinda open, but I don't know where she is. I was in the bathroom."

"I'll go and see," Mrs. Weasley said, and she got up from the table.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked quietly as she pushed open the door. Hermione was still lying on the floor. "Oh Merlin," she breathed. "Fred! George!" The twins came pounding up the stairs and froze in the doorway. Hermione was lying on the floor with one arm over her stomach and the other by her head.

"What happened?" George asked.

"I don't know. Just mover her onto the bed," their mother directed. The twins gently picked up Hermione and laid her out on the bed before covering her up with a blanket.

"Now?" George asked.

"I don't know, George! If you would just let me think," Mrs. Weasley snapped. She left and returned with a steaming bowl of soup from the kitchen.

"I charmed this, so it'll stay warm for her," she explained as she put it on the side table.

"You aren't going to stay with her?" asked Fred.

"No," she sighed. "I'm afraid she won't eat it if I'm there." She herded the twins out of the room and quietly closed the door behind them.

When Hermione woke up, the sun was just about to rise. She was in bed. When did that happen? She then noticed the steaming bowl of soup next to her.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," she murmured. The chicken broth felt so good. Hermione hadn't eaten in days; to finally have something in her stomach was relaxing. Ron would be back in just a few hours, and everything would go back to normal. Hermione fell back asleep, and when she woke up around eleven, the bowl was gone. She showered in the bathroom next door, and changed into jeans and a loose-fitting pink t-shirt. She sat in her normal place, the chair by the window, and read a book. While she was reading, she felt herself being kicked in the lower stomach.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. The baby was kicking. "Just in time for you Father," Hermione whispered with a smile. The morning dragged on. By two o'clock in the afternoon, Hermione was dozing off in her chair.

Just before dinner, Harry and Ron arrived. There was much celebrating until Ron noticed Hermione's absence.

"Hey Mum, where's Hermione?" Ron asked. Everyone became quiet. Right away, Ron and Harry both knew that something was wrong; they were treading on very thin ice.

"Up in her room. You should go and talk to her. Alone," she added firmly. Harry glanced at Ron and continued to talk reluctantly to Mr. Weasley. As soon as she was sure that Ron was gone, Mrs. Weasley explained what was wrong with Hermione to Harry.

Harry shook his head in disbelief and said, "I never knew. Ron told me he and Hermione were having a relationship, but I didn't know it was _that_ serious. But it makes sense now. The way he would talk about her; the talking in his sleep, it all makes sense now."

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, laying a comforting hand on his arm. "It's not your fault. I'm just going to tell you what I told everyone else. Give them their space, but still give them support."

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley." Harry knew that this would be hard, after all, Ron and Hermione were his best friends.

"Oh and Harry, no more of this Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. You can call us Mum and Dad, if you wish," Mr. Weasley added. Harry nodded. He was finally part of a real family.

Ron slowly made his way upstairs. Something was _very_ wrong with the love of his life, and he didn't know what.

"Hermione?" he asked, as he softly knocked on the door. When he got no reply, he went in. Ron found Hermione asleep in the deep red, wingback chair by the window.

"Hermione," he said quietly as he crouched down in front of her, and brushed her brown hair out of her face. Hermione woke up with a start.

"Ron?" she murmured. Ron nodded. Hermione threw her arms around his neck, and began to sob. Ron stood up, bringing Hermione with him. His hands slid through her wild hair.

"Merlin, I missed you," he murmured against her hair. Hermione pulled him towards her, and kissed him. It felt good to fell his warm lips pressed against hers. Ron sat in the chair Hermione was sleeping on, and pulled her onto his lap. But when he tried to kiss her, she stopped him. "Hermione," Ron said. Hermione wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck, and rested her head against him. "What's up with the baggy shirt? You normally wear, I guess you could say, smaller shirts." When he pulled up the bottom of her shirt, in a teasing way, Ron noticed that Hermione had gained a fair amount of weight. "Mum said you weren't eating," he said, very confused, when Hermione shoved down her shirt.

"Ron," Hermione sighed. "I'm going to have a baby."

"A baby?" Ron then grabbed Hermione, and kissed her; hard. Sure, things were a little out of order, but it was still _his_ child! "Then I'm glad I got you this," Ron said as he fished something out of his pocket, making sure that Hermione couldn't see it. It was a diamond ring. "Hermione Granger," he said. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" Hermione was speechless. All she could do was nod, and hold out her hand. Ron slid the ring onto her finger, and kissed her again. They talked late into the night, and on one disturbed them.

Hermione curled up on Ron's lap as they lay in bed together. All of a sudden, she burst into a fresh wave of tears. Ron did his best to comfort her.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong? Talk to me, baby," he cooed.

"This is all wrong. We can't be parents; we're barely eighteen! We don't have jobs, we never finishes school. The war is reason enough to not have a baby! What are we going to do, Ron!?" Hermione cried. Ron shifted to he was facing Hermione.

"We're going to get through this…together. I wish you had told me about the baby earlier, that way I could be here with you. We're not alone in this; we have my family and your family." Hermione began to shake her head back and forth.

"My Dad's gonna flip! You know how he is. He has a…" Hermione desperately search for the right word. "Temper. He'll want me to get an abortion."

"A what?"  
"Kill the baby…my baby! I can't deal with that. Please don't make me do that." Ron wrapped his arms as tight as possible around Hermione.

"_No one_ is going to hurt our baby," he promised. "I'll make sure of that." Hermione seemed to relax in the familiar territory of Ron's arms. Ron still couldn't believe this. They had only had sex _once_, and it was barely even sex. Now, they were eighteen, without jobs, in the middle of a deadly war that could get them both killed and about to have a child.

"Ron, I'm tired," Hermione said, finally. She got up to change. When she took off her shirt, she felt Ron's arms around her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, giggling slightly at Ron's actions.. Ron buried his face into her hair.

"I want to see my child," he replied.

"Then you'll have to wait until November."

He moaned, "November?"

"But until then, you have me." She turned around in his arms. Ron smiled.

"But you have to let me change." He frowned, and sat on the bed.

Once Hermione had changed, she curled up next to Ron; the only man she had ever loved. When Harry went to see Hermione the next morning, he found the couple asleep. Ron's hand was over Hermione's stomach, and Hermione was curled up next to him. Harry noticed the ring on her finger. Despite all their bickering when they first met, Harry somehow knew they would end up like this.

**A/N: **I'm gonna SLOWLY revise this story between my "Rent" stories, so I hope you enjoy it!

Tina101


End file.
